paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Маски PAYDAY 2
center|400px 'Маски PAYDAY 2 '- это предметы кастомизации героев в игре. Они не улучшают ничего в персонаже, только внешний вид! Помимо стандартных масок персонажей, по мере прохождения можно покупать материалы (шаблон маски, материал, доп. элементы, цвета для элементов) для их создания за внутриигровые деньги и делать из них свои собственные маски. Всего у вас 9 слотов для масок, 1 из которых занимают оригинальные маски. Но не всё так просто. Чтобы купить маску/цвет/материал/элемент, нужно для начала этот предмет получить, путём рандомной системы карточек. Конкретнее, после завершения ограбления, нам и нашим членам по команде дают три карты. Мы выбираем одну и надеемся на удачу. Может выпасть улучшение для оружия, немного наличности, опыт или что-либо для маски, а также и сама маска. Маски Маски можно кастомизировать. Наклеивать на них эмблемы, менять их материал и цвет. *Синий - стандартные маски. *Светло-синий - маски сообщество. *Фиолетовый - редкие и уникальные маски (Begins - абсолютно стандартная маска, отличается лишь тем, что она белая и раскрасить её можно по-своему). *Оранжевый - маски из DLC и евентов (событий). Примечания Маску Mark можно получить, вступив в оф. группу PAYDAY 2 в Steam. Mask9.png| mask3.png| $72,500 mask4.png| $72,500 hoxton.png| $72,500 wolf.png| $72,500 dallasnopattern.png| $111,250 chainsnopattern.png| $96,250 hoxtonnopatern.png| $96,250 wolfnopattern.png| $96,250 Anonymous.png| $62,500 The_Cthulu.png| $96,250 The_Dillenger_Death_Mask.png| $25,500 mask23.png| $23,000 Mark.png| $92,500 Skull mask.png| $13,25 frank.png| $XXXX pumkingking.png| $XXXX venomorph.png| $XXXX witch.png| $XXXX mask5.png| $14,000 mask11.png| $14,000 Big_Lips.png| $4,000 mask13.png| $4,500 The_Brainiac.png| $17,500 mask20.png| $4,000 mask2.png| $14,000 The Cannula.png| $3,750 The_Crybaby.png| $14,750 mask24.png| $14,500 doctor-crime.png| $17,500 gagball.png| $14,750 mask22.png| $19,500 mask10.png| $16,000 The Hog.png| $4,000 mask19.png| $27,250 mask12.png| $14,750 kawaii.png| $17,500 mask17.png| $4,000 Mrs._Manneqin.png| $17,500 Mr._Manneqin.png| $17,500 Mr._Sackcloth.png| $5,250 Mr._Smooth.png| $13,500 Monkey Business.png| $4,500 Themummy.png| $4,000 mask6.png| $14,750 mask16.png| $14,000 mask1.png| $14,750 The Pout.png| $14,750 mask18.png| $4,500 The_Shogun.png| $4,750 The Shrunken Head.png| $14,000 The Starved.png| $14,000 mask8.png| $14,000 mask15.png| $3,750 mask21.png| $3,750 mask7.png| $16,000 The Zombie.png| $14,000 Материалы *Фиолетовый - редкие и уникальные материалы *Оранжевый - материалы из DLC *Синий - стандартные материалы (доступны всем игрокам с самого начала) Plastic.png|Plastic Value: $22,500 pat-corroded-bronze.png|Corroded Bronze Value: $XXX mat-bronze.png|Bronze Value: $XXX mat-golden.png|Golden Value: $XXX mat-piano-black.png|Piano Black Value: $XXX mat-radioactive.png|Radioactive Value: $XXX Rainbow.png|Rainbow Value: $XXX mat-slime.png|Slime Value: $XXX Snake scales.png|Snake Scales Value: $XXX pat-titanium.png|Titanium Value: $XXX payday2_win32_release_W128_H128_F894720068_T_0X5D7C49A2BF881E88.png|Alligator Skin Value: $156,600 mat-aspen.png|Aspen Value: $42,300 Bismuth.png|Bismuth Value: $XXX BloodRed.png|Blood Red Value: $XXX mat-bluewater.png|Blue Water Value: $95,400 mat-candy.png|Candy Value: $125,100 mat-CarbonFiber.png|Carbon Fiber Value: $XXX mat-chromeblue.png|Chrome Blue Value: $156,600 mat-chromepurple.png|Chrome Purple Value: $XXX Clean_Rock.png|Clean Rock Value: $42,300 mat-concrete.png|Concrete Value: $XXX mat-crackled.png|Crackled Value: $XXX mat-crackled-stone.png|Crackled Stone Value: $XXX mat-denim.png|Denim Value: 42,300 Flesh.png|Flesh Value: 156,600 Finewood.png|Fine Wood Value: $XXX mat-glossy-gray.png|Glossy Grey Value: $125,100 mat-hardrock.png|Hard Rock Value: $XXX mat-hot-cold.png|Hot and Cold Value: $XXX mat-inferno.png|Inferno Value: $156,600 mat-leather.png|Leather Value: $XXX mat-matte-black.png|Matte Black Value: $258,300 mat-mercury.png|Mercury Value: $XXX mat-metal.png|Metal Value: $156,600 mat-oak.png|Oak Value: $XXX mat-orcish.png|Orcish Value: $XXX mat-oxide-bronze.png|Oxide Bronze Value: $XXX payday2_win32_release_W128_H128_F894720068_T_0X6BD7E1B16C8CCED0.png|Pinecone Value: $67,500 White_Rock.png|White Rock Value: 67,500 mat-wicker.png|Wicker Value: $67,500 Цвета * Фиолетовый - редкие и уникальные цвета * Оранжевый - цвета из DLC Элементы масок На данный момент известны следующие элементы масок, которые можно покрасить цветами. pat-loveoverkill.png|I Love Overkill (Lootbag DLC) Value: $20,700 Pat-electriccenter.png|Electric Center Value: $0,000 pat-goodolal.png|Good ol' Al Value: $0,000 pat-fingerprint.png|Fingerprint Value: $0,000 Pat-overkill.png|Overkill Value: $0,000 pat-solid-first.png|Solid First Value: $0,000 pat-solid-second.png|Solid Second Value: $0,000 pat-masked-mastermind.png|Masked Mastermind Value: $0,000 pat-the-ace.png|The Ace Value: $0,000 pat-cobra.png|The Cobra Value: $0,000 catmask.png|Pon Pon Pon Value: $0,000 pat-the-dragon.png|The Dragon Value: $0,000 pat-golden-lily.png|Golden Lily Value: $0,000 the protagonist.png|The Protagonist Value: $0,000 pat-aperturescience.png|Aperture Science Value: $132,300 pat-barbarian-war-paint.png|Barbarian War Paint Value: $0,000 pat-biohaz.png|Bio Hazard Value: $0,000 pat-big-foot.png|Big Foot Value: $0,000 pat-bloodsucker.png|Bloodsucker Value: $0,000 pat-brightstar.png|Bright Star Value: $228,600 pat-broad-strokes.png|Broad Strokes Value: $0,000 pat-candyhearts.png|Candy Hearts Value: $102,600 pat-celtic-cross.png|Celtic Cross Value: $72,900 pat-celticknot.png|Celtic Knot Value: $0,000 pat-circuit-board.png|Circuit Board Value: $72,900 pat-claw-attack.png|Claw Attack Value: $0,000 pat-clockwork-gears.png|Clockwork Gears Value: $0,000 pat-companion-cube.png|Companion Cube Value: $0,000 pat-cracker.png|Cracker Value: $0,000 pat-crossing-chains.png|Crossing Chains Value: $0,000 pat-dragonsplit.png|Dragon Split Value: $132,300 pat-eastern-sunrise.png|Eastern Sunrise Value: $0,000 Pat-electriccenter.png|Electric Center Value: $0,000 pat-fleur-de-lis.png|Fleur de Lis Value: $0,000 pat-gear-grinder.png|Gear Grinder Value: $163,800 pat-girls-and-boys.png|Girls and Boys Value: $0,000 pat-godismyjudge.png|God is my Judge Value: $0,000 pat-greedy-spider.png|Greedy Spider Value: $196,200 pat-happy-clown.png|Happy Clown Value: $0,000 pat-hawk-wings.png|Hawk Wings Value: $0,000 pat-hellish.png|Hellish Value: $0,000 pat-hexagon-cricle.png|Hexagon Circle Value: $102,600 pat-inverted-spikes.png|Inverted Spikes Value: $0,000 pat-jagged-stripes.png|Jagged Stripes¹ Value: $45,000 pat-lift-off.png|Lift Off Value: $72,900 pat-lightning-bolt.png|Lightning Bolt Value: $0,000 pat-lover-boy.png|Lover Boy Value: $72,900 pat-magic-eightball.png|Magic Eightball Value: $0,000 pat-magnetic-magnet.png|Magnetic Magnet Value: $0,000 pat-marvellous-blocks.png|Marvellous Blocks Value: $132,300 pat-masked-falcon.png|Masked Falcon Value: $72,900 pat-masked-villain.png|Masked Villain Value: $0,000 pat-mexican-wrestler.png|Mexican Wrestler Value: $20,700 moonandshit.png|Moon and Water Value: $0,000 pat-mountain-and-sky.png|Mountain and Sky Value: $0,000 pat-nautical-compass.png|Nautical Compass Value: $0,000 pat-one-nation-under-god.png|One Nation Under God Value: $0,000 pat-ozymandias.png|Ozymandias Value: $0,000 pat-paydays2.png|Payday 2 Value: $0,000 pat-piece-of-cake.png|Piece Of Cake Value: $0,000 pat-pirate-eyepatch.png|Pirate Eyepatch Value: $0,000 pat-poison.png|Poison Value: $0,000 pat-portal.png|Portal Value: $163,800 pat-praying-mantis.png|Praying Mantis Value: $0,000 pat-radioactive.png|Radioactive Value: $196,200 pat-skull-basher.png|Skull Basher Value: $0,000 pat-smooth-gradient.png|Smooth Gradient Value: $0,000 pat-starbreeze-sun.png|Starbreeze Sun Value: $0,000 pat-stripes-below.png|Stripes Below Value: $0,000 pat-sign-of-annihilation.png|Sign of Annihilation Value: $0,000 pat-anarchy.png|The Anarchy Value: $0,000 pat-the-arrow.png|The Arrow Value: $0,000 The atom2.png|The Atom Value: $132,300 pat-the-beast.png|The Beast Value: $57,600 pat-the-flag.png|The Flag Value: $0,000 pat-the-headshot.png|The Headshot Value: $0,000 pat-hypnotica.png|The Hypnotica Value: $72,900 pat-illuminati.png|The Illuminati Value: $196,200 pat-the-inferno.png|The Inferno Value: $0,000 Pat-the-kabuki.png|The Kabuki Value: $0,000 pat-the-left-hand.png|The Left Hand Value: $0,000 The lover boy2.png|The Lover Boy Value: $0,000 the molecule2.png|The Molecule Value: $0,000 pat-ouroboros.png|The Ouroboros Value: $196,200 pat-the-head-ouroboros.png|The Head of the Ouroboros Value: $0,000 pat-the-orb.png|The Orb Value: $0,000 pat-the-puzzle.png|The Puzzle Value: $132,300 pat-the-raster.png|The Raster Value: $0,000 pat-the-reaper.png|The Reaper Value: $0,000 pat-theswirls.png|The Swirls Value: $0,000 pat-the-tf2.png|The TF2 Value: $72,900 pat-the-whiner.png|The Whiner Value: $0,000 pat-the-zipper.png|The Zipper Value: $0,000 pat-the-zebra.png|The Zebra Value: $0,000 pat-the-2-in-payday.png|The 2 in PAYDAY Value: $132,300 interrogationmark.png|The ? Value: $0,000 pat-thin-stripes.png|Thin Stripes Value: $0,000 pat-three-crowns.png|Three Crowns Value: $0,000 pat-three-points.png|Three Points Value: $0,000 pat-three-thick-stripes.png|Three Thick Stripes Value: $0,000 pat-tiger-camouflage.png|Tiger Camoflauge Value: $163,800 pat-tribal-cricle.png|Tribal Circle Value: $228,600 pat-two-lions.png|Two Lions Value: $0,000 pat-two-dollar-one-stripe.png|Two $ One Stripe Value: $0,000 pat-union-jack.png|Union Jack Value: $0,000 pat-vertical-split.png|Vertical Split Value: $0,000 pat-violentbite.png|Violent Bite Value: $0,000 pat-yggdrasil.png|Yggdrasil Value: $0,000 pat-ying-and-yang.png|Yin and Yang Value: $163,800 pat-zig-zag-stripes.png|Zig Zag Stripes Value: $0,000 Примечания *Маска "The Shogun" является прообразом тех масок, которые носили самураи во времена Сёгуната. *Маска "The Pout", возможно, является отсылкой к фильму "Хеллбой". *Маска "Mr. Sackcloth", возможно, является отсылкой к злодею из комиксов по Batman, а также по игре Batman: Arkham Asylum, по прозвищу "Scarecrow" (Пугало). *Маска "Hockey Mask" ''отсылается к фильму "Схватка". *Маска "''Oni" является прообразом человекоподобных демонов из японской мифологии. Также, некоторые войны разных кланов носили эти маски для устрашения врагов. *Маска "Doctor Crime" является прообразом маски Доктора Дума, злодея из вселенной MARVEL. *Маска "The Grin" отсылается к компании "Grin". *Маска "Dillinger Death Mask" ''- это Посмертная маска известного грабителя прошлого века Диллинджера Джона. *Маска Anonymous является отсылкой к фильму "V" for Vendetta, где была та самая маска, но на ней была радостная улыбка. Позже, эта маска стала мемом и настоящим движением против коррупции. *Маска ''"Mummy" отсылается к группе Iron Maiden и их талисману Eddie в альбоме Powerslave. *Маска "Greek Tragedy" отсылется к древнейшей из форм трагедий - Древнегреческой. *Маска "Calaca" ''отсылается к кукле Калаха в Мексиканской культуре. *Маска ''"Shrunken Head" ''является отсылкой к Тсантсе - высушенной голове. *Маска "''Cthulhu" отсылается к мифическому существу Ктулху - божеству из пантеона мифов Ктулху, написанных писателем-фантастом Говардом Лавкрафтом. *Маска "Unknown" является отслыкой к персонажу по имени Тоби, что из аниме "Naruto". Там он носил такую-же маску. *Маска "Hog" является отсылкой к игре Hotline Miami. *Маска "The Jaw" является отсылкой к старому м/с "He-man". Злодей Trap Jaw имеет лицо, как на маске. *Маска "Outlander" является отсылкой к рассказу Харлана Эллисона, под названием "I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream", опубликованный в марте 1967. Маска представляет окончание AM и превращением его в gelatious blob creature. Он хочет кричать от ужаса, но не может, т.к. у него отсутсвует рот. Он вынужден на веки оставаться со своми мыслями. *Маска "Vampire" основана на образе графа Дракулы из романа Брэма Стокера. *Маска "Venomorph" является отсылкой к Ксеноморфу - пришельцу, из серии фильмов "Чужой" и "Чужой против Хищника". *На маски можно нанести такие элементы, как логотип Aperture Science, человек, выбирающийся из портала, куб-компаньон и тортик. Это отсылка к серии игр Portal. *На одном из элементов для масок имеется логотип игры Team Fortress 2, а также сам элемент называется "The TF2". *Элемент "Good ol' Al" сделан по образу маски супер-героя Spawn. Категория:Маски Категория:Маски PAYDAY 2 Категория:PAYDAY 2